Sailor Celestial's Story
by Black Star5
Summary: The Galaxy Kingdom is under attack. The Princess travels to Earth to seek out the Moon Princess to help her rescue her lands. My first fanfic. COMPLETE
1. Escape from the Crystal Palace

Chap. 1 The Escape from Crystal Fortress

In a crystal fortress on the planet Virbula, the Galaxy Kingdom Princess, Bonatha Wshyne was watching out her window for the sign from her betrosed fiancé, Hophter Nomolee, to give her the all's clear. She wasn't upset with the arranged marriage, but Galaxonite, an evil conqueror, knows that if **HE** marries the Princess and absorbs her Kingdom's energy, nothing in the universe would be able to stop him from controlling the universe and all its dimensions.

Suddenly she saw a small flash in the bushes below her tower window. She could hardly believe that Hophter would chance his life like this. Surely he must know that there's a price on his head! And here he was in the castle walls, where he could easily be seen!

She wasted no time in using her special energy to float down, unnoticed, to the bushes. Hophter greeted her warmly, as he always had with a kiss on the cheek, and pointed to his bag. "She made me bring her," he explained as he lifted the flap on his bag to reveal Janus, an almost lavender Galaxy Kingdom cat with long ears and speaking abilities.

"Your mother, Queen Galla, left me in charge of your well being, Of course I'm going!" Janus snapped.

"So you're ready? Climb on," Hophter showed her a hover bike he'd saved years to get. Then she noticed the bags.

"Your going with us?," Bonatha asked, surprised.

"No, but I can't stay here either. There IS a price on my head you know," he added playfully. "I'm going to Pontion, the last place he'd expect to find me. Ill drop you off to find the Moon Kingdom Princess and set off for there."

Using her special energy on the bike, Bonatha and Hophter raced through space to Earth for the help and safety of the Sailor Scouts and the Moon Kingdom Princess.


	2. A new Identity

Chap. 2 A New Identity

While they were traveling, Bonatha had time to think over how she was going to find the Moon Princess and if she could really help her. Mother had always said that the Moon Princesses and family had always been there in times of need for our family, but she was sure they'd never even heard of Galaxonite, or his evil ambitions.

Then they finally reached Earth. Even from a distance, it was obviously smaller than Virbula, but it was a lot more blue. Bonatha had always been told it was over-flowing with life and soon would have the technology to find that there were others out here in the universe, but for now it was an ignorant and primitive planet, but a nice place to visit, or so she'd heard from vacationers.

While they were saying their goodbyes in a place reserved in the city for nature, Hophter did something Bonatha never even seen him do, not even to his mother. He kissed her on the mouth, intentionally. He pulled slowly away and said, "Bonatha, I care more about you than you know, and it has nothing to do with the betrosing." Then he quickly turned and without waiting for her answer, he sped out into the night sky.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Bonatha? Let's find Luna!" Janus prodded, pretending not to see what had just occurred.

"Who is Luna and why are we looking for her instead of the Moon Princess?" Bonatha questioned.

"Where we find Luna, we find the Princess. Luna is the Princess's guardian. She's a Moon Kingdom cat. She looks like me, but a different color and her ears are shorter. But first, you need a disguise. No one on Earth has white-blonde hair and wears a Princess gown." Janus informed. "Pick 2 people to look like and use your disguise compact."

The first two girls Bonatha saw were what she considered Okay disguises. One was a brunet with her hair in a pony-tail with green eyes and wore a tan and white sailor suite. The other had gold-blonde hair with a red ribbon and had violet-blue eyes and she wore an orange sailor suite. She was also trailed by a white cat.

When she was done, she had gold blonde hair in a pony-tail and green-blue eyes and was wearing a navy-blue sailor suite. She looked at her refection in a fountain and thought she'd looked better before, but if she was to hide here she had to blend.

"Hey, Bonatha, hurry. I sense something in this direction. It might be Luna! By the way, if you meet anyone, tell them your name is Wendy. You don't want anyone here to know who you are, we only have to hide here for a few days, after all!" Janus called with Bonatha, I mean Wendy, right behind her, running in the same direction as the two she'd gotten her disguise from.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Please don't forget to review! I am really confident about this one! I hope it's good enough for you! Flames will be used for warming hot cocoa! *thinks to self* YUM!


	3. First Contact

Chap. 3 First Contact

When Wendy finally caught up to Janus, she was winded and lost in this strange, primitive city. Everything was metal and glass, not a crystal structure in sight. It was the first time she'd been away from home and she was now frightened.

Janus listened intently and cocked her ears this way and that. she thought, "Bonatha must be scared stiff and we have to find shelter. Luna won't go anywhere this late at night and if we get in real danger, I could always tell Bonatha what exactly is in her Family Crest, but we shouldn't get in that much trouble tonight."

Bonatha was thinking of where she was going to get food, not shelter. She smelt something wonderful in the building behind her. Janus climbed to the window that the smell was coming from and saw the two girls and the cat from earlier, cooking something that looked like what Bonatha called rafeen. The white cat saw her before she could duck and called out, "Hey, who are you and what are you doing here?!"

Janus recognized the voice instantly. "Artemis? Is that you? Where is Luna? I must see her immediately!" Suddenly she remembered the Princess. "Can you give us shelter for the night? I'll explain later."

When Janus finally got the now very weak Bonatha up the stairs, Artemis had already explained who she was to Mina and Lita and had contacted the others.

Bonatha gulped down the soup placed before her without regard for her manners, explaining that she'd not eaten for two days, since Galaxonite had poisoned his right hand minion. She was certain she'd be the next to be drugged and forced, all the faster, to marry him.

Bonatha became fast friends with Lita and Mina. They both thought she was a nice person, if a little sheltered, and was a good friend.

That night she slept on an extra bed by a window. She looked up and noticed that, thanks to the strange atmosphere, Virbula wasn't even visible here, nor was Pontion. That made her think of her last few moments with Hophter. Why had he decided to tell her that then? Why had he admitted his love as he was leaving? Was he scared of what she would have said? Before she could think of an answer, emotional and physical fatigue overtook her and she fell deeply asleep, not knowing what was going on back on Virbula.


	4. Back at Virbula

Chap. 4 Back at Virbula

Back at Virbula, Galaxonite had already found out about the Princess's escape and was taking out his wrath on his new right hand minion, Ebrude.

"Ebrude! If you'd had done like I said, she would have married me long ago! Where are those stinking guards? Asleep like everyone else, I suppose? I have no doubt that that juvenile renegade, Hophter, had something to do with this!" he continued ranting.

Ebrude and all the others knew better than to argue with him. Soon enough, he would grow tired and say he wanted the palace sparkling when morning came, then he'd head to the old thrown room and take a nap in the thrown that belonged to the King. Then, Ebrude made his move.

Ebrude, Rwube, and Nybove sent the workers to the kitchens and bed chambers to continue the thorough cleaning, only so they could set to work on their own devises. Rwube, who was in charge of the kitchens, brought out a small vile of wine-ish looking and smelling liquid. Smiling impishly, Nybove, the field tender, brought out a long-necked bottle with a seemingly unbroken seal on it, but the seal had never been sealed. It was Himny, a fresh, sweet red wine from Virbula's best grape vineyards. Silently they mixed the potions in the bottle and sealed and chilled it.

They silently crept into Galaxonite's thrown room, placed the bottle near his chair with a plate of sweet breads, fruit, and cheeses. They knew he would think it was to calm his hot-temper and help them regain his favor, but he wouldn't guess that the wine had ginenbane in it, a poisonous herb that was almost undetectable and had the effect of rattlesnake poison. The three servants had never been disloyal before, but then, Galaxo had never taken over a place using his recent tactics, and they were tired of playing house servants when they were warriors of great stature. Galaxo had had his fun, it was their turn.


	5. With Sunrise Comes

Oh Man! I forgot the thingy that says I don't own Sailor Moon! O_o() I don't own Sailor Moon. PLEASE DON"T SUE ME!

Chap. 5 With Sunrise Comes...

Bonatha woke in a strange room and was frightened until she heard Janus in the next room, speaking to the cat called Artemis. Then she remembered what had happened. She could smell good food and she heard several voices. The outside door opened and closed several times.

As she got up and went to the door, she hesitated. From the noise outside, there were a lot of people here, and she wasn't sure she could trust them. Why would Janus guard her if they were trustworthy? 

She opened the door a crack to see outside. There were now four cats and quite a few girls out there. Just more girls than there were in Gala's lady-in-waiting crowd. 

Bonatha decided she wouldn't go into the room unless she was summoned. She had learned quite well at the palace how to "play opossum." She'd had to whenever Galaxo had come to call. She'd just do it again.

For some reason, the girls were all waiting for something. The black cat and Janus had gotten into a deep conversation that involved all that had happened in the past few months.

Bonatha was listening so intently to Janus that she didn't notice that the young girl with pink hair had some how told the others that she was standing there. She only realized they were watching her when one of them whispered, "Luna, the door..."

There was no point in hiding now, they had seen her. She walked in like the sheer silence that hovered would crash down on them if she made a noise. The first sound Bonatha realized was the buzzing of her disguise compact. It was almost out of power, and she couldn't use it while it recharged.

Lita and Mina stood up and, like guardians, came to stand beside her.

"This is Bonatha," Mina volunteered, "Bonatha, this is Serena, Amy, Raye, Rini, Diana and Luna. You already know Artemis, Lita, and myself."

Everyone said their hellos and Lita offered Bonatha a plate of eggs and sausage. They were all full of questions for her.

"How did you get here, anyway?" Serena asked. Bonatha had a strong feeling that this person was closely connected to who she'd come for. She had an air about her that said I'm not who you think I am.

"Hophter gave me a lift. All the guards went to sleep about sundown and we had a 12 hour flight window from there. I just had to climb down the tower."

"Isn't Hophter the fiancé Janus was talking about?" Amy asked.

"Girls, I know you have a lot of questions, but they'll have to wait. It will look pretty suspicious if a crowd of girls who are best friends are late for school. The reason Bonatha's here is to avoid attention," Luna hinted.

The girls grumbled, but complied. As the last one out the door, Rini said, "Isn't Bonatha going to school too? If she left the room or answered the door it would look really bad."

"We're working on that today, Rini," assured Janus. "But she hasn't gotten earth papers yet."

Satisfied with that answer, Rini ran to meet the others.


	6. Daybreak at Virbula

Chap. 6 Daybreak on Virbula

Day's first golden rays reached the castle. Ebrude and his partners had been up most of the night waiting for Galaxo's awakening. One of the guards had heard rustling in the night but there was nothing out of place and Ebrude wouldn't let anyone go in and disturb him.

Now he would chance the outcome to see his master's fall. He should have never killed Tuhga, Ebrude's brother. You mess with one of us, you get both of us.

He assembled the guards and acted as though he'd found a great clue to the princess's disappearance. The servants were lined up in the halls as were the slaves. The Tenders wanted to be here when the "disappointing" news of Galaxo's death became public, and the names of the successors to take his place.

The thrown room guards opened the door and Ebrude entered. Just stepping in, he realized that something was not right. The food and wine trays and utensils were empty, but the emperor's body was nowhere to be found.

Realizing that this was a minor setback, Ebrude took charge. "See that the Tenders get full responsibility of the lands until our Emperor returns." He flicked his green-black hair and added, "I, as Galaxo's right hand, will assume his duties of rule. If anyone has a problem with it, now is the time to speak," he shot with a glint in his eye.

The guards knew better. Ebrude was known well for his excellent fighting skills with most any weapon. They also knew that the brothers had promised to take a wife out of the slaves of the greatest land they conquered by the age of 20, as some sort of trophy. Ebrude was 20 last month and he had already chosen the perfect bride.

Gathering the slave girl, Hakura, and the Tenders, the guards stood in the hall outside the thrown room to await their new orders.

First he spoke to Hakura, since she was the first to come in. "Hakura, I bet you are really pretty behind all that field dirt. Would you like to live in the palace and not work anymore? Be a princess, or better, an Empress? Empress Hakura Tantuly, that's pretty isn't it? Would you like that?"

He had his hand under her chin, pushing her nose close to his. She had wild frightened violet eyes, and he knew she would never disobey him. He knew she was pretty because he'd studied her at work. Her hands hadn't blistered in the work in the fields, a rare quality he complimented her on. He'd often cornered her in the past month he had been planning, to wear down her defenses toward him and had succeeded to.

Hakura nodded shakily, then, realizing he wanted an answer, "Do you mean what I think you mean, sir? Me and You? Are you sure? There's no one else...better?" he shook his head. "I don't believe it! I knew you thought well of me, but I would have never imagined...!"

"There isn't," he confirmed. Then, grabbing her shoulders, he gave her the most passionate kiss he was sure she'd ever had. "I want you to go upstairs to the master suite, get cleaned up, and when lunch comes, be ready for our wedding." Without resistance she did as she was told, almost in a dazed trance. Then Ebrude turned to see that his two accomplishes had entered and began making plans with them.


	7. Hophter's Decision

Chap. 7 Hophter's Decision

Hophter, on his way to Pontion like he promised, began to think about turning around and going back for Bonatha. She doesn't have any protection except Janus. If she is caught, he'll lose her forever. That thought alone made him slow the hover bike. If he lost her, he would feel like a part of himself was lost.

Suddenly, there was a bright light ahead. It was coming towards him, FAST. Then, he heard the comet laughing! When it got closer, he realized it was Galaxo. HE WAS LOOKING FOR BONATHA! That made up his mind. When the light veered towards another solar system, he headed back to Earth.

Bonatha didn't have to know he was watching out for her. He would become something else, another identity. He could use the crest he got when he was born. Vilda told him that all the men in her family had used it's powers for... transforming into something. She'd said it depended on your heart, what was in it. He only knew that he loved Bonatha enough to follow her to the ends of the universe.

He had to trust himself. He needed to keep his focus. He couldn't let anyone know who he was.

He wondered what he would turn into. Then he remembered the Tuxedo Mask. The Tuxedo Mask's bride to be was the Moon Princess, so he, being the Galaxy Princess's groom to be, it should work the same way. He didn't care as long as he could help her.

He was willing to be there, for Bonatha.


	8. New Beginings

Chap. 8 New Beginnings

Now that the house was empty, except for Janus, Luna, and Bonatha, she realized how very far from home she was and how alone she felt. Luna was busy at the computer with Janus at her side, printing up fake records, no doubt.

She looked out the window. Somewhere on this planet, there had to be someone who understood what she was going through. Maybe she could contact her friends back home. They wouldn't betray her.

She saw a girl running to catch a bus. She was running towards the bus and it began leaving.

Bonatha looked around. Janus and Luna would be occupied for a while, and she wasn't needed right now. She quietly opened the door and left. Something was going on and it wanted her to go this way.

The girl was sitting at the bus stop, almost in tears. Bonatha tried to think of the name Janus had given her, while trying to think of a way to help her without her knowing. She looked around and noticed some people on wheel bikes. She hid in an alley and used some of the energy in the crest to make a purple motorbike.

She put on a helmet and pulled out of the alley. She drove up to the corner and waved to the girl. She looked confused at first, but came closer.

"Hi! Want a ride?" she asked, "I'm just riding around before my class starts."

"Hi, I'm Anna. I'm heading to the North Creston School. Can you give me a lift? It's just 5 streets that way and 4 streets this way. I'm not allowed to walk in the city alone. Too much traffic."

She got on and sped away, the way the girl had said. When they got there, the girl said," My name is Anna May Barker, but everyone calls me Annay."

Before she could ask what her name was, Bonatha asked," Hey, Annay, would you like me to pick you up, too? I'll be here at 3:00, Okay?"

When she walked in the door, Janus and Luna were waiting. Oh great, thought Bonatha, I'm out of one jail to get into another. Bonatha kept silent hoping she could ignore the violent stares of the 2 cats.

"Where have you been!?" Serena shouted from the table, "We've been looking everywhere. Luna called the school and got us out to look for you, scared you'd been captured." Bonatha hadn't realized at the time that they'd be worried, something had just pulled her outside. Like it was meant to be. When she explained it to them, they all kind of stared silently.

Janus knew what had happened. Bonatha had met one of the new Knight Sailors, sworn to protect the Galaxy Kingdom.


	9. The Emporors' Runaways and Haunted by th...

Chap. 9 The Emperors' Runaways

Hakura, being escorted to the master chamber, requested for the guards to bring her a few ladies in waiting so she could begin preparing. They brought her the ladies she'd requested and left them to be of other service.

After the door was tightly sealed, Hakura addressed the ladies. "Hurry, we don't have much time. We have to leave now! He doesn't know I was the Princess's lady yet, and we need to keep it that way!" She ran to his side of the room, looking for something to dent in the 2 emperors' plans. She opened every box and ripped every paper. Then she found something. It was a deep purple crystal, almost black. She put her hand near it and it glowed and made a place for her hand to fit. Knowing better than to put her hand in it, she wrapped it in a towel and slid it in her apron pocket until she could find out more about it.

Ripping every plan, memo, and note to shreds, the girls soaked them in water and buried them in the garden, under rose bushes. The room was immaculate, as the queen loved it, not a trace of an evil plan or deed. Then Hakura went to the closet and took all the outing clothes and placed them in a bag. Going to the Queen's old vanity, she grabbed all the make-up that could be used as consealant to hide their features. While scrabbling inside, she found 3 disguise compacts and 6 extra recharged power packs. Now all they needed were the perfumes, to cover their sent so they couldn't be tracked by the hunting dogs and the energy mists Galaxo used when the poor creature wasn't worth saving, and transportation. Ranet and Lynn found hidden weapons in the King's closet. Enough to suite a small unit, Hakura concluded, probably hidden before that horrible accident.

The time had come, they were going to leave. Hakura called the guards and asked them if lunch was being served on time. It was being pushed back an hour, for the ceremony. When they left, Hakura and the others snuck out to the courtyard then out to the road, where several hover bikes and cars were setting, a waiting their owners. There were two cars that the ladies planned on taking. They were going to borrow them until the princess came back, then return them to who they belonged to.

Praying not to attract attention, the girls got in the 2 cars and loaded one of them with fireworks and gunpowder. They put the second car into auto-pilot, and headed for Earth. Once out in space, the girls shot at the other car with a flare gun and it exploded, having anyone who found it thinking that half of them were dead. Then they headed for Earth and the princess, and hopeful safety.

Chap. 10 Haunted by the Past

Now the pressure of silence was too much. The girls sat at the table, digesting what had taken place. Bonatha couldn't blame them, it was scary for her too. She looked at the clock again. She did that a lot now. The papers had been sent to the school and the girls were staring at Bonatha as if she would suddenly explode and they could stop it by staring.

Annay would be getting out of school soon. Bonatha found out that her earth name would be Vivian. She hated that name. It was so phoney. The good thing about it was that she would be going to the same school as Annay. North Creston School was the school and Vivian Smith was the name, but where were the guardians going to be? No one would answer her questions. Janus said every detail would become clear when she came back, so she had to be patient.

"Bonatha, why are you staring out the window?" Amy quietly asked. Bonatha hadn't realized she'd been focusing so hard. Then she realized what she was staring at. It was a boy who looked uncannily like Hophter. Oh my goodness, IT WAS HOPHTER!

When the others heard her they ran to look. He was still there like he was looking for something. Then someone came up behind him. "Oh no!" thought Bonatha, "Desert Wells, the Bounty Hunter!" Bonatha couldn't stop herself, she ran to the window and through the cup she was holding as hard as she could and ducked. She was then rewarded with a female's shriek then a thud as she collapsed. The boy called out to her and started running up the apartment stairway. Then blessed darkness overtook Bonatha.

She awoke looking into Janus's eyes. Then she remembered what time it was. Annay! She was waiting! Janus said that Annay was here on a visit, as well as some other friends. Bonatha had no idea what she meant, but she didn't have time to ask. Janus had walked to the center of the room, and her whole body began to glow.

Suddenly, Janus wasn't there anymore. In her place, a young girl, no older than the princess, stood. She had straight purple-gray hair and green eyes. "I should have explained before, princess, but I couldn't chance your life to Galaxo by giving you the chance and will to fight. You would have endangered the universe. You have to open your mind and let me put back all that was taken away. Lay on your back and close your eyes. It's Okay, I'm still Janus, just the form is different."

Bonatha did as she was told. Then she felt Janus standing over her, moving. Bonatha felt that she was being lifted up and she saw memories flashing in her mind's eye. Memories of the palace before Galaxo invaded, memories of her mother and father. Then she saw memories of people she didn't know the names of. Then she remembered Annay. She was different though. Something was different, an energy was there she hadn't noticed before. Then she remembered what was so different. Annay was a Sailor Knight, as were several other girls. Then symbols flashed through her mind. Water Knight, Fire Knight, Stone Knight, Botany Knight, and so many more.

When it was over, Bonatha felt like a cup that was overflowing. Then she looked at Janus. She was laying limp on the floor. She looked up and smiled weakly, "Don't worry about me. That kind of strain happens only once in a while, its not permanent." Bonatha had noticed that when she was tired, Janus couldn't stay as a human.

Then Annay and a line of girls that Bonatha now had a few memories of came in.


	10. Bounty Hunter's Demands

Chap. 11 The Bounty Hunter's Demands

During his meeting, Ebrude had no clue that his "obedient dog wife" was making her escape. He was busy arranging for the Princess to meet Galaxo in the afterlife. Nybove had tracked her to a specific solar system that was named preserved by the Kingdoms of the Universe.

Then his Grim Reaper appeared. Desert Wells, infamous, conniving and out for revenge, she has never missed her mark. When she came in, she immediately demanded half the kingdom as reward. Her heritage of half asteroid dwarf and half Native Virbulan, she was definitely no force to mess with. Especially when she started slinging her Jade blasts around. They paralyzed any target they came in contact with.

Ebrude took her down to one fourth of the Kingdom. He also stated that if she failed, she had better not be found. Then two guards came in with important news.

They whispered in his ear and he stood and faced Desert. "If you defeat the Princess and bring her head or heart I'll give you half of the kingdom. But if you also bring me Hakura's head or heart, I'll give you Queen ship at my side."

"HA! Sorry, but I fly solo, as in no man to pull my strings," she moved her hands in a sicssor like motion while she talked. "But I will take the opportunity to get your princess for you. She will be my target and you are my employer, but if I come back with Hakura's head, I want anything she is carrying."

"It wasn't a proposition, IT WAS AN ORDER!!" Ebude shouted. He was amused at her bewildered look. So she wasn't Miss Calm'n'Cool after all. He couldn't help but like her spirit. She had spunk. There was something in her eyes that was special. Something untamed, and he wanted to bridle it for his own. She could be his wife, or his pet he said, remembering his secret weapon. It would wait till later, now what was important was the deaths of the opposers.


	11. Hophter in Hiding

Chap. 12 Hophter in Hiding

Hophter had been walking around with the crest in his hands for 3 hours. He still had no idea where Bonatha was. Suddenly, the crest started flashing. It was homing in on something.

He followed it to an apartment and then inside. He then spotted who it was homing in on. There was a young man going up the stairs with black hair and brown eyes. He followed him to his floor and the door. then he stood outside it for several minutes, memorizing everything about the numbers on the door, he turned and walked away.

When he was on the road again, he tried to concentrate on Bonatha's energy. Maybe, if the crest knew what he was looking for, it would seek her. He walked around for an hour. Then he stopped in front of an alley. Something was here.

His gaze wandered up, then down the side of the building close by. It was coming from there. Then suddenly, a girl came to the window. BONATHA! She screamed and he instinctively ducked, barely missing a blue cup that hit the person behind him in the forehead. He searched for Bonatha in the window but she was gone, like a breeze.

He headed for the stairs, but realized that Bonatha would send him back, he turned around and headed back to the other building.

He went back to the room. He still didn't have the courage to nock on the door. He stood there for what seemed like hours, then turned to leave. As soon as he turned, the door flew open and he was pulled inside, struggling to get free.

"Look, kid, I'm not going to hurt you, but you can't stand around people's doorways like that. Who are you anyway?"

Finally getting free, Hophter headed for the door, only to be blocked by the young man. "Let me out! I have to find someone! I don't have to answer any of your questions! I'm Hophter, crowned prince, fiancé of princess of the Galaxy Kingdom!" He realized too late that he would have said too much in another's presence, but this young man was different.

"So your the one they're seeking. Hi, I'm Darien. What did you say your name was? Hopper?" He was joking, but Hophter wasn't in the mood.

"You're Darien? THE Darien? The Earth Prince Darien? I don't believe it! The crest led me right to you!" 

How do you like it so far? R and R please!


	12. Desert's Reasons

Chap. 13 Desert's Reasons

Desert, on her way to Earth, was thinking. She was going over the past's events and all that had happened. She was finally going to get revenge.

It all started when the Princess was born. Desert had been Galla's favorite till then. Desert was the daughter of Galla's best friend, Verial Wells. The Queen had lost all hope of having any children and had been ready to seal the bargain that Desert would be betrosed to Hophter. Desert was living the high life. The world was her's on a silver platter. Then SHE came. The one blow that would destroy Desert's paradise forever.

It was Desert's birthday, the day everything would be sealed. Desert would be princess, future queen, and Hophter's fiancé. Then when the party started, no one could find the queen. Through all the festivities, she was absent. Then, right as Desert was about to blow out the candles, The queen busted in with the news. She was pregant and the baby was doing fine.

Desert's life was smashed with one blow into a million pieces. She was then cast into the crowd. The day the princess was christened, Desert was supposed to give her her best wishes. Instead, she gave her curses. She hated this pale little worm. It was taking everything that was important to her.

Since then, she had been making herself ready for this chance. They all had been fools to believe she would be cast aside so easily. She would be Princess no matter what!

~*~

Seems like Desert's got a temper don't it?


	13. Total Recall

Chp. 14 Total Recall

The young princess had been laying there, recooperating, for hours. Every now and then she would let out a sigh and toss and turn, sigh again and fall in an even deeper sleep. They had no idea that she was reliving her childhood all over again.

***********************************************************************

She was now 1 year old, she wasn't sure how she knew, but she knew. Hophter stood over her, dangling the family crest over her head. He was too young to reach her. Then her mother with her beautiful, ice eyes and mellow voice, started speaking in a baby voice. "You like the pretty necklace, don't you, Bonnie? It will be your responsibility one day to wear it and protect all that it stands for. I'll be by your side the whole time, there when and where ever you need me, even if it doesn't seem that way. I will be there, my Bonnie, baby girl." Then, she held out a box for Hophter and motioned him to open it. There was an almost identical crest inside and Galla said,"Hophter, the day my baby Bonnie has to wear her crest, you will stand by her side. Will you help her through all that she goes through? Be there for her when everyone else turns away?"

He agreed, all the time mesmirized by the beautiful charm on the end of the red ribbon being placed around his neck.

Her dream changed again. She was now 5 years old. She was playing in a garden, running from a crowd of screaming and laughing kids. She went through the archway in the back of the garden, all the while singing,"Can't fight the STARLIGHT!!!"

Then somebody jumped out from behind the archway. It was Janus as a young girl. She almost had the princess, but Bonatha ducked and ran into the field behind the arch. They all came after her; Sonya, Missy, Sharmila, Jessy, Janus, Annay, and Hophter. Just let them try to catch me, Bonatha thought. She could win at tag anyway, and the field was her best hiding place.

Suddenly, Hophter tackled her from behind. She went down, him on top of her and they rolled the rest of the way into the field. He had her down, and for some reason, she was as happy as if she'd had won! She didn't dwell on it long, though cause everyone was looking for them, not being able to see them in the tall grass. Hophter, was about to call out when she put her hand over his mouth and pulled him down. She knew that something was wrong.

She heard a scream, and then the girls all started to run right at her. She instinctively looked up and there, staring right at her, was the biggest, ugliest...creature she had ever seen. The girls were telling her to run, but she didn't hear. All she heard was a voice inside that told her to protect that which was her's. She stood up and yelled, "Celestial Light Power!" Before anythng else happened, she was blasted into another dream.

It was dark and foggy everywhere. She was sure this wasn't a memory. Then she saw young girls standing at a gate. It was no ordinary gate, this she knew. Then she saw, like out of nowhere, Sailor Pluto. "What is your business here?" she asked the girls.

"I am the Sailor Knight of Wind and I and my companion, the Sailor Knight of Water, request and demand passage through your portal. It is of great urgence that we reach the Galaxy Princess to help and protect her, as you and the Planetory Sailors helped your Moon Princess."

"Elaine, Carmen, you know that there can be no passage unless it is authorized by the Royal Court of the Universe. I am sorry, but you can not pass."

"If you do not allow us passage, there are other ways to the past..."

"What are you talking about? THAT way is too dangerous, and you know it. You wouldn't dare chance it THAT way..."

"You'd be surprized what one is capable of when forced to take action, Trisha. Let me pass or you will be responsible for what happens. I can explain later to the court, for now WE MUST GET THROUGH THAT PORTAL!!"

Before further argument could ensue, a man showed up. This man, Bonatha was sure, was a wise and powerful being. "Let them through, Pluto. They mean no harm." That voice could only belong to one person, HOPHTER! She looked ready to refuse but someone else stood behind him and motioned her to let them pass. The man was familiar, but he was strange. His black hair matched his tuxedo perfectly well, but why the mask?

Suddenly, She was wrenched out of sleep.

She was in the now familiar room surrounded by now familiar faces. When she sat up, Rini placed Janus on her lap. She was weak still, but she had rested some while the Princess was coming around. "I remember you," she said as she looked around into the faces of the Sailor Knights of Life Forces.

"Where is Elaine? She and Carmen? Why aren't they here? Hasn't anyone found them yet?"

Then Janus looked at her and replied,"They will be here soon. How did you know they were coming?"

Bonatha explained about her dreams and as a reply, Janus said,"But I wasn't even there when that happened! How did you get that vision?"

~*~

Confusing, I know, but it should make sense later!


	14. Face to face and Hand in hand

Chp. 15 Face to Face and Hand in Hand

Desert, nursing her throbbing head, was sulking in the alley she'd been hiding in. Last time she'd easily been able to pin that little brat, what made Hophter so invinceable this time? Then she remembered the girl. BONATHA, THE ROYAL BRAT! She should've known that Hophter was looking for her! But then she'd hoped... It didn't matter now. He was mingling with the enemy. He had made himself a target, or a way to the target, she thought, the wheels in her head turning. If she's the one with the crest, like she's supposed to be, then she'll try to use it against me, unless I have a very influencial hostage! She then began tracking Hophter down. What better way to catch a nat than with her honey?

*******************************************

Hophter and Darien had been talking for some time. They both knew the other's whole story. Hopter even revealed what he knew about Desert.

Then, Hophter remembered the whole reason that he'd come to Earth. He brought out the Crest and asked Darien if he knew anything about what it meant. Darien wasn't sure, but he knew what Hophter was thinking and he told him he'd help in any way possible, but couldn't guarentee that it would work. Transforming has to be meant to be.

*******************************************

Bonatha had been speaking with the girls for sometime before there was a knock at the door. Mina went to get it and came back with 6 other girls. They were Michelle, Haruka, Trisha, Hotura, Elaine, and Carmen.

"I thought you'd take a little while, Carmen. You never where one to rush things," Bonatha commented. Carmen smiled sweetly and sat down near her. They started chatting like they'd known each other forever.

"This is the most she's talked since I don't know when," Elaine said. "She doesn't talk to anyone but the princess, anymore. Not since she was 5 had she ever said anything that didn't in someway pertain to you, Princess."

Carmen was about to reply when suddenly there was another knock on the door. This time, Lita got up to see to it. They were all quite to hear what was said. "I was looking for someone, I'm Hakura. Do you know where we can find..."

Bonatha didn't need to hear anymore to know who it was. She ran to the door behind Lita and told her it was Okay. She and Hakura hugged for a minute. Neither one had had any idea what had happened to the other after the invasion and they were both glad the other had come out alright. The other girls all had to hug or bow to the princess. That made her embarassed because she no longer thought of herself as royalty.

"We have a message, Princess," Hakura hurried. "Desert is planning to take both our heads in return for half your Kingdom and possible Queen Ship! I'll show you," with that, she pulled out a small computer like what Amy used when she was Sailor Mercury. She pressed a button on the glasses and they made a projecter image on the wall. She had recorded the images she'd gotten off the satellite above Virbula. It was the meeting in the thrown room. Bonatha almost cried at what she saw. All her father's precious invaluables were nowhere to be seen. He had said that gold and riches were only valuable to the petty. All his wonders that had made his hours happy, all the memories, where gone. What they were discussing made her even angrier. Revenge, murder, and darkness were the main topics. Then she noticed something out the window of the thrown room.

"Hakura, rewind and pause that image by two frames. There! Now zoom in on the window. Oh my... Do you see what I see?!"

Judging on the gasps that went up around the room, she figured they did. Looking into the thrown room, right at the camera, like he knew they would see the film, was Galaxo's smirking face! Then the whole room and outside went dark.

A black mist incircled them all. Suddenly they were on an astoroid in the astoroid belt past Mars! The mist mostly cleared, except for what was spiraling around Bonatha. The mist got thicker and thicker and started to take over Bonatha's face when the Sailors decided this was urgent enough to transform for. The Planatary Sailors were about to encourage the others to transform, too, when the mist left Bonatha and came to stand up like a pillar on a small hill close by. Then Bonatha saw that what was transforming wasn't Galaxo, but one of his demented minions. It was the most powerful and dangerous of them. 

Xiloph, the Living Mirror. Bonatha had heard that Galaxo's only whim in keeping him alive was that he was a weak-willed, strong-forced loyal dog and he would kill himself before letting his master down.

Janus knew very well that the Sailors wouldn't stand a chance. They didn't know it yet, but Xiloph was called a mirror for a reason. He could rebound any energy attack thrown at him, with twice the force.

Immediately. the Planetary Scouts began attacking him, only to be rained on by the exact attack they dished out. "Bonatha, "Janus called, "use your crest! Become the Sailor Celestial!"

Bonatha lifted the crest to her heart and shouted, "Celestial Power Make-up!" Suddenly, she was covered in a strange energy that was increasing her original energy tenfold. when she opened her eyes she was pumped and dressed in a purple and fusia Sailor suite and standing in an attacking position. She then closed her eyes and chanted:

Give us power against evil's clutches,

Grant us the power of the crystals,

Life Force Sailor Knights come hence,

To protect the weak and give defence,

To not forget the lessons taught us,

DELIVERANCE FOR ALL  
GALAXIES!

When she finished, crystals hovered around their chosen Sailors' heads. They reached out and took hold of them and each one called out their transformation.

"Aqua Crystal Life Force!"

"Stone Crystal Life Force!"

"Blaze Crystal Life Force!"

"Breeze Crystal Life Force!"

"Ice Crystal Life Force!"

"Prisma Crystal Life Force!"

"Spark Crystal Life Force!"

"Flower Crystal Life Force!"

Each of them got done with their transformation. They each had on slightly different Sailor suites, to match their element. They all had swords at their sides with the same color stone as in their Life Force tiara as the sword's pomel stone.

Then, the Ice Knight, Neptune, and the Water Knight got an idea. "Bubble Blast!" Elaine called.

Just as Xiloph reflected the attack, Ice and Neptune called, "Frosty Reflection!""Marine Reflection!" Caught off guard, Xiloph was hit hard, with 8 times the original attack's power. He was now almost out. Then, things went from bad to worse. Desert chose the perfect time to show up uninvited.

"Hiya, Xil, ole' buddy! Thought you was long dead. Just so happens, we're after the same Royal Brat!" They both thought this was extremely funny. A little too funny. Bonatha decided it was time to try an attack for herself.

She let loose with, "Silent Star Shower!" Then a star shower seemingly came after them like a million huge bees after a thieving bear.

Desert wasn't totally unprepared, because after a few minutes she broke free, panting and heaving.

"What a dirty trick for such a lovely young lady," she taunted, still panting, "but you won't be done with me so easily!"

Then, seeing her chance, Sailor Jupitor came up from behind her and, hands in a fist, whacked Desert unconsious.

While everyone had forgotten about Xiloph, he made his move. He was behind her, moving in to gag and drag her away when a red rose and a silver saber slashed his back and hit the ground in a planted position. Everyone turned to face the Tuxedo Mask and another masked man. His mask was a full white mask and he wore a hood. He looked like a tin soldier.

"Use the Star Wand, Sailor Celestial," the Hooded Soldier called. Bonatha did as she was told, sensing that this Soldier was her "Tuxedo Mask." Then, as quickly as they appeared, they vanished. Xiloph's last words, before he killed himself, seeing there was no way around failure, was, "I will NOT be the last!"

"Greaat," said Annay, "now, how do we get home? We can't exactly fly, or can we?"


	15. Keep your Enemies closer

Chap. 16 Keep Your Enemies Closer

The rest of the day, Desert had been tracking Hophter. She could only follow him to a building, though, because the trail was mixed so many times. She was about to go and see if anyone knew anything about a "young man with strange clothes and brown hair with some yellow in it" when she sensed a strong energy from Bonatha's direction. Xiloph, she was sure of it. So Galaxo WAS alive! Desert followed the energy and watched the whole way for signs of Galaxo's henchmen and realised exactly what Xiloph was doing here. Xiloph was a decoy! That was the only explanation for him coming alone! Desert remembered when they had been on an assignment together. The way he kept record of all his victims was to take an energy reading. Galaxo would use that reading to sick his energy mists on her! They were going to do the hard part for her. Then she thought, "I might as well go say hi to my long lost partner. Maybe he'll slip me some info on my other rival." Suddenly she realised exactly how many rivals she had at that moment. She didn't care. She would crush them too. All she needed was to get rid of the princess and take the crest. The rest would come in a chain effect.

*******************************************

When Desert finally woke up, she was still on the astroid in an unknown position from Earth. She decided at that moment, she would be more appreciated to go tell 'Brude to watch out for Galaxo. She started thinking about the scene that would take place. They would all run around like chickens with their heads cut off and Galaxo would saunter in like from a stroll and expect to take a few heads. What no one would expect, though, was Desert to come out and tell him not only the where abouts of the Royal Worm, but her accompisses and her precious Hophter's hiding place too. The thought of all the weeping the princess would do for her friends made up her mind. All the pain she could finally cause! Revenge was at hand!

*******************************************

Bonatha and the others were now completely exhausted. After their first time fighting and teleporting, they had a right to be. They all headed home except Bonatha, Carmen, and Elaine. They didn't have anywhere else to go. Hakura and her girls weren't exhausted, but they were worried about the Princess's well being, so they followed her.

On the way back to the apartment, Serena started yelling to a young man. He had black hair and brown eyes. He looked like the one in Bonatha's dream!

"Hi Darien! How are you? Have you met my new friends?" Serena gushed. Bonatha knew something was familar about him. Not in the dream, but in person.

"Hello, Serena. No I haven't." Darien answered politely. "I would like you to meet a friend of mine too."

"This is Elaine, Carmen, Bo...Vivian and some of their close friends. Who's that?"

"This is Peter. He just got into town."

Bonatha looked at Peter. She couldn't believe how much he looked like Hophter. If it weren't for the fact that Hophter had always kept his promises, she would SWEAR this was him. The way he stared at her made her even more doubtful. Hophter was never surprised about anything, especially her.

Hophter was staring because she had changed. He couldn't get over it. How could someone change so much over night? She was BEAUTIFUL! It must have happened when she transformed back, he thought, something must have changed.

Then, like a sack of bricks, it hit him.

"Vivian's 15, but she'll be 16 in 2 days, including today. Isn't that right?" Rini had gotten in on the conversation. Vivian nodded. The thought that she was also supposed to be arranging her wedding made that a sad statement for her.

Hophter realised that the crest was making her develope faster because she was becoming 16! The day most of the people in her bloodline had gotten married! That explains it!

Then the girls excused themselves to go home, with the excuse that school was tomorrow. When they got back to the room, Janus was waiting. She was a cat, still, Bonatha noticed. They had pasta and garlic bread that night and crashed on a pallet on the floor in the room Bonatha had been using.

*******************************************

Hophter explained his thoughts to Darien and waited for some sort of answer. Darien agreed.

"The crest grows with her, so it might, sensing that she is sixteen, be trying to make her seem ready to become a wife. The questions are now, does it work both ways and will it be of any help to stop the threat on your home?"

Suddenly, a bright flash lit up the room. When Darien and Hophter got their sight back, they saw a Virbulan man in a strange tunic in the middle of the room.

"I am Ugraten, guardian of the guild. You are in need of some assistance." he said, half laughing at their expressions.

Hophter suddenly snapped back to reality. "The Princess. What can we do to help her? Where must we go? Does the crest grow with her? Will it's power help us...."

"Hold on! Too many questions! You are the determined Prince Hophter. Yes, Janus said you would be very determined to help your princess." He half smiled at the thought of Janus.

"About the princess, is she going to be alright?" Darien asked.

"They are both fine, for now. I am going to hide with you and guide young Hophter through the next 2 days. After that, I must leave." He transformed into a blueish-charcoal colored cat with gold eyes and began answering questions.

***************************************************

Desert was within sight of Virbula. Just wait till old 'Brude gets an ear load of what I've got!

~*~

What's she up to now? Go to the next chapter to find out!


	16. The Missing Link

Chap. 17 The Missing Link

Morning came and the girls were sent to school. Elaine, Carmen, Hakura, Ranet, Lynn, Nophlee, and the Ladies were supposed to stay home and keep a look out. Bonatha/Vivian went to school with the Sailor Knights to escort her. She didn't know that she was being stalked by five watchers. Janus, Hophter, Ugraten, Hakura, and a Shadow Mist.

The shadow mist had to take the form of a close friend of the victim's before it would get close. It was watching and biding its time till it found the perfect host, preferably a male. Then it would join itself with the host and capture the young energy and essence of her.

Hophter, in hopes of getting close to her, slid out of the tree he was climbing in and walked into her. While Vivian and Peter talked, Shadow got a good whiff of Hophter's energy. He now knew which host he wanted.

Hophter headed away and Ugraten stopped him. "You couldn't resist, could you? You had to be near her again, right? I know where your coming from, but you just put yourself in grave danger."

No sooner had he said that than the Shadow decided that it was time to overcome the host's will. "You have no idea," Shadow/Hophter hissed, "I am now ready to bring back the energy I have been seeking."

Ugraten ran for Janus. She's not going to like this, he thought. Hophter had tapped into his crest power and was now jumping from roof-top to roof-top, following the princess, waiting for her to be alone.

***************************************************

Desert, seeing that Ebrude was doing just as she'd expected, told him all she knew.

"Galaxo is coming, and your poison act did NOTHING!," she giggled gleefully,"But I think I have the plan to get rid of your Princess Pest problem. He's got Shadow going after her, I do believe, so I'll intercept the baggage it carries before it reaches Galaxo. Ta Ta!"

***************************************************

In school, Vivian was doing very well. She had World History, Biology, Art, and Home Ec that morning. She had learnt a lot about Earth's customs already. When she went to lunch, she sat with Annay and the girls. Peter showed up.

"Hello, Princess," he hissed, "you sure are hard to track down. Galaxo would like a word with you, if you have enough energy after what I've got in store, that is."

"Hophter?! What are you doing?" Bonatha screamed as he lifted her bodily and, putting his face close to her's, began draining her. Her crest reacted to the sudden loss of energy and put all of the people from school in a temporary coma.

The Sailor Knights transformed and were trying to come between the two. Shadow, trying to prohibit this, pulled her close and caught her eyes in Hophter's, not allowing her to remove her attention and help them.

Elaine and Carmen along with Hakura and the Ladies, came running. Carmen had sensed that something was wrong and was running like she had wings on her feet. She planted her Winding Twister in the center of his back through her blade. He stopped absorbing, but that was all that he did. He kept a tight hold of her, legs dangling in air and face so close she could taste his uneven breathing. Then, Hophter's eyes went blank and out of the slit in his back came the same horrible creature that she had seen in the field. Not worrying about it as much as Hophter, she ran to Hophter's side and pulled him to safety near the building.

Now that the Princess and Prince were free, the Knights all attacked it.

"Charge of the Red Bull!" 

"Quake Energy Wave!" 

"Whispers of the Wind!" 

"Typhoon Storm!"

"Siren's Scream!"

"Sleet Storm!"

"Static Sting!"

Their attacks came to no good. The thing was still as much alive as before. Bonatha stood, tears in her eyes and looking straight at the Ladies began chanting:

Loyal Protectors of the Guild,

For all Royal blood that has been spilled

Their traits, now, I seek in you

Trust in your heart and friends,

Faith that will see you through the end,

Hope that is an beacon when none is in sight,

Sincerety that makes your heart bright with light!

Then Bonatha was holding a basket with strange colored beads woven into it. The insides of it were glowing radiently. She tipped it until it was facing the 4 Ladies. She then repeated the last four lines of the encantation and, on beams of colored light, the Ladies were all holding one of the four Loyal Protectors' mystical weapons. Trust Toss Stars were Hakura's, Faithful Ax and Chain was Ranet's, Sincerety Crossbow was Misty's, and Hope's Magic Staff was Lynn's.

They attacked the thing with all the weapons, and it gave a soul shaking screech before it evaporated, leaving the Princess and Hophter passed out on the ground.

********************************************

Bonatha and Hophter were standing side by side in a dark void. She was frightened. Hophter wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and on contact, a white figure appeared in the darkness. Bonatha's mother.

"My Bonnie! I have only a little while to talk to you. You must take the Moon Princess and her loyal Sailors and face Galaxo as soon as possible. You must now take your rightful place in the line of Wshyne Royalty. I will be there to help you, as long as you remember me.

Hophter, you must now keep your promise and stand by my beautiful Bonnie. You too have some new allies to help you with this.

You must hurry! Dawn will allow him to stay as King! The one to kill him will be the one you least expect, one who has often frightened you. She will keep a promise at the stake of her life. Good bye, and Good luck to you both, always."

***********************************************

They woke up in the apartment sprawled on the floor, in the same pose as they were in the dream.

"We have to go back, Bonatha. We have to reclaim our and the Kingdom's rights."

"I know, but us against an army? The odds are outrageous! I'll do it anyway. It's better than letting him win. If we go down, we go fighting."

***********************************************

Gallaxo had arrived at the palace in human form. He was calm at first, when he went into the thrown room and sat down. Then he called Ebrude to his side. Ebrude showed up and the guards shut the doors behind him.

"Ebude! My right hand! How have things been while I was away? Any problems?"

"N-no sire, I-I was cleaning and preparing for the big day. Why do you ask?"

"Preparing, Huh? Well, I plan to let you in on a little secret for your terrific service for the last few days. Something you could NEVER prepare for...heh heh heh!"

The last thing anyone heard of Ebrude was his terrified scream as Galaxo turned into his true form and devoured his essence, whole.


	17. Final Confrontation

Chap. 18 Final Confrontation

They were now in the middle of a meeting. Bonatha and Hophter had told all about their strange vision. They were all trying to decide who was the one who would die in the battle.

"Well, who could it be?"

"Maybe Galaxo will kill himself."

"Fat Chance! It will probably be a Sailor Scout that is most looked up to."

"But that would be Serena! That or one of you! Oh NO!"

"It can't be one of the Sailors, Bonatha's not afraid of any of us. It might be one of Galaxo's own henchmen, or maybe a civilian."

Bonatha looked at Janus and Ugraten. They had gotten very cozy very quickly. She hoped that them and Hophter would make it. There was just so much riding on these next few hours. They only had till dawn.

They all headed to the place where Hophter had landed that first night. Just being here brought back fresh memories of that night. Even in the palace...

They all stood in a ring with the non-Sailors in the middle, to make sure they were transported too. Then they all focused their energy toward the inside of the ring. Bonatha looked up. Something was familiar about the colors that were rising from the Scouts. THE BEADS ON THE BASKET! The basket that had presented the Ladies with thier weapons. The beads on it were in the same formation they were in. 2 Blue, 2 Green, 2 Red, 2 Orange/Yellow, and so on. But there was a break in the pattern. Bonatha was the same color as Serena and Rini, but she was standing between Pluto and Water, just like the other pink bead on the basket between the dark purple and the blue.

Suddenly, they were standing on a comet that would soon be in Virbula's orbit.

"Why are we here instead of on Virbula? We can't face him here! He would throw us into space and be done with it!" Bonatha stated, staring at the crystaline surface of the planet she called home. She began naming the continents in her head. Gipen, Tinaqua, Vestitine, Rafope, and then she saw the continent that the palace was on, Semona. It was still as beautiful as ever, despite the conquoror that had committed his life to destroying it's greatness.

Finally snapping out of her awe, Serena replied, "We aren't going to fight him here, but we can't fight him in the palace. We have to make sure that civilians are spared. If we have till dawn, we need to lure him away so we can take him out with one great blow, and take as few people's lives as possible."

**************************************************

Desert had been following them since the Shadow incounter. Darn! She was a persistant little Royal Brat! She teleported herself right behind them and was listening to every word they said. If they were going to face Galaxo, Royal Bratface would surely be brought down. She would NOT let anyone but her have the pleasure of taking down the Royal Pain. NO ONE! She would have to get Galaxo before he got Princess Pain. She began devising a plan. She would let the Sailor Squirts take care of wearing him down, then she would give him the final blow, gain a bit of the Princess Pest's trust, and slam a Jadeblast in her back! Simple but sweet, she thought as she went through the plans over and over again. The Sailor Simpletons had to obey who ever held the crest, so in her dying moment, Desert would snatch the crest from around her neck and place it on her own, binding her forever into the place of Princess of the Galaxy Kingdom.

**************************************************

They had decided on a deep canyon known on Virbula as Cantona Canyon, named after a great warrior legend of the natives who once lived there. The cliff walls were almost completely covered in rainbow colored crystal, and it had a beautiful waterfall and river climbing down and around the walls.

This is it, Bonatha thought, he'll home in on my energy any minute now and come in a great cloud of dust and crystal splinters. He didn't let her down. He was traveling in the form of a black energy cloud. He stood at the top of the waterfall and called down to her, "Ah, Sailors. Thank you so much for bringing my bride back to me! And the one who kidnapped her," he said at Hophter, "Now, what would your reward price be?"

"It's over for you, Galaxo! No one's giving you anything but a old fashion beating!" called Sonya.

"You can't hide your evil intentions from the Sailors! We fight for what's right in justice and love, and neither of those dwells in your black heart if you have one!" cried Neptune.

"You mean you aren't bringing my bride back to me? Then you leave me no choice, I'll just TAKE HER!" He then became a giant wolf creature that was known as a doyolf. He jumped down the falls and ran at the Princess. She warded him off with a Silent Star Strike attack and gave Hophter all the time he needed to transform into Hooded Soldier.

"You won't be taking anyone, Galaxo. I won't let you. It is my responsibility to protect and stand by the Princess Bonatha even when others fail her. And now I am going to fulfill that promise, and I'll take your head as punishment for your crimes on the houses of the Wshynes and the Nomolees."

While he had been talking and stalling for time, the Scouts, Knights, and Ladies had surrounded the beast and were taking aim. When he was finished, they all let loose their attacks and hit him hard. He was howling with laughter.

"You think that your meager attempts at stratigy even faise me? HA! You couldn't faise my greatest minions, alone!"

Then, Bonatha got a memory of her mother's and got an idea. She began chanting:

Loyal Protectors, I summon thee!

Three parts to become one whole!

One's Weapon, One's Element and One's Meaning!

Truth, Wind, Wisdom!

Faith, Fire, Love!

Sincerity, Water, Battle!

Hope, Stone, Strength!

When she was finished, the Ladies were standing in full Sailor armor, not just with weapons. Their energies had combined with that of the Inner Sailors and Life Force Knights and they were no longer only one warrior a piece. They were now the 4 Great Justice Sailors, energy combos that were as leathal as Sailor Saturn herself.

They all took aim, and as if the Sailors whose energy they shared were puppets, they took aim too.

"Winds of Truth and Wisdom!" a great energy was blasted into Galaxo and he staggered. Seeing his weakness, the Sailors began firing.

"Fires of Loving Faith!"

"Sincerity's Battling Waters!"

"Stone's Hope and Strength!"

Galaxo was now stumbling around. He no longer cared about if he controled the Galaxy Kingdom or not, he NEEDED the Princess's energy! He tryed absorbing from a distance, and the dark crystal Hakura had been hiding flew from her pack and came straight at the Princess. She put up her arms to block it, and when it hit her, it covered her like liquid sludge and began absorbing her energy like a sponge. Again, the crest came to her rescue. It absorbed all her energy itself, so not to let Galaxo have any more. In trying to hold on to the energy, the crest and crystal began painfully pulling at her energy. Galaxo decided to move on to another victim, this one would come later. He set his sites on Missy, the Sailor Knight of Melody, when out of no where, Desert jumped in front of the crystal and landed with it on her chest. It began absorbing, but it didn't get much. Galaxo pulled it away again and looked for another easy target. The Sailors decided that it was now or never. They attacked like crazy, Galaxo yowling at every impact.

He was desparate now, and the Princess was almost out of energy. He tried to make it catch her again. Desert, already dangerously low on energy herself, dodged in front of it again. This time, though, it stayed latched on. Desert began making a Jadeblast in her palm and pressed it hard into the liquidized crystal. It exploded. So did Galaxo.

The crystal turned into a black, clay, dead rock in Desert's hand. Galaxo's life force was finally spent.

"Why did you do that for me, Desert? Why would you save me?" Bonatha asked, tears of gratitude in her eyes.

"No one but me will ever kill the Galaxy Princess, I vowed it." and with that, Desert the Bounty Hunter died honorably.

Hophter finally got around the black dust that was now Galaxo, and helped Bonatha to her feet. "Your mother was right. 'The one to kill him will be the one you least expect, one who has often frightened you. She will keep a promise at the stake of her life.' It was all true."

Then they all watched as the sun came up over the sleepy world. The dawn of the Princess's 16th birthday, and the reign of a new Queen and her King. For those few moments watching the sun come up, Bonatha soaked in life and how good it was to have real friends and a real fiance.

~*~

Sniffle, sniff. It's almost over! Wah!


	18. Full Moon on her 16th and THE END

Chap. 19 Full Moon on her 16th

The Sailors and Knights de-transformed and headed back to the palace to finish the job they came to do. When they opened the crystal gates of the castle, the guards were standing in multitude and at the attention. The Sailors became wary, but the Captain came forward and bowed to the Princess,"Welcome home, Your Royal Highness. It has been a horrible few months without your family's reign. Will the proclamation of your resuming the thrown go out today?"

Bonatha said yes and proceeded into the palace. It was clean, and every room she went in seemed brighter now that Galaxonite was dead and gone. She went into the storage level or the attic and dug out her family's precious memories. Almost everything was still there.

Then, when they had all been asked to stay the weekend, since they were already there anyway, the Sailors offered to help with the crowning ceremonies. They all met in Bonatha's room and were only a bit surprised to find that she was wearing a wedding gown, and the Ladies were gathered around her making ajustments to it. "My mother would have wanted me to go ahead with the FULL crowning ceremonies. A queen cannot truely be a crowned queen until she has her true king at her side. My mother herself said that. I am going to keep the final arrangement she made for me and become Queen of the Galaxy Kingdom with Hophter at my side, on my 16th birthing day." She smiled a beautiful smile that clearly said this is what I want.

********************************************

Hophter and Janus had been talking ever since they had entered the palace courtyard. Ugraten had disappeared, like he said he would, but that was not what they were discussing. Hophter wanted to be beside Bonatha on the thrown and in her heart, but he was not completely sure she was ready for the task of being Queen. Janus had repeatedly reasured him that it would be fine, and that they would never know until they tried, but he was still worried that there was still more danger.

Suddenly, the door to his room was opened and a younger version of Ugraten, one that was more Janus's age, walked in and told the young prince not to worry, he and Janus would be there. Hophter didn't have to ask why Ugraten was younger, he already knew that he had come from the future before. Ugraten explained that he had been locked in Galaxo's dungeon, in an unconsious state, and had finally become free to help Hophter, as he was destined to do.

*******************************************

The Sailors and Knights were dressed in Bride's Maid outfits and Rini and Hotura had teamed up as Flower Girls. They were either holding or throwing the petals of white roses. Bonatha followed them in her mother's and her mother's mother's wedding dress. She looked down the walkway in the thrown room, and there stood Hophter, looking at her for all the world like she was the most wonderous creature he'd ever seen. She walked up and took his hand and they said their vows to spend a life together and cherish each other, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part. Then he made his own vow, later when they were dancing as was expected at a wedding reception. He vowed to never leave her alone, to always be there for her, even when others failed.

Then, they had dinner in the gardens, all of them. They were all having a great time at the Queen's birthday feast, beneath the light of the full moon.

1 year later...

1 year after the wedding, the Scouts all got a big invite to the Galaxy Kingdom's Palace. It was to congratulate the birth and christining of 2 young children. Hophna, Bonatha's daughter and Merlysses, Janus's and Ugraten's son.

The Sailor Knights had all been moved to the palace by their parents, former members of the Kingdom courts. Elaine had stayed only long enough to see that the young princess would be fine, then she left. If she met herself as a child, the results would be disatorous, she explained. She promised she would come back as soon as conditions were right. 

The people who made it through the cruel invasion were mostly orphans. They had spent 3 months setting up orphanages, hospitals and building much better houses and cities. Schools now gave corses on Earth science, history, language, and Home Economy. The Queen didn't want money to be issued yet. She wanted to keep up a bartering system until the Kingdom was much stronger. She had also made a place in each city and town to look like the place she and Hophter had landed that first night. They had also founded libraries, theaters, resturants, and lots more in the name of the Sailors. The Mercury Wisdom Chambers Library, The Venus Grand Theater, The Jupiter Cafe and Bakery, The Mars Battle Academy, The Neptune Water Park, The Uranus Raceways, The Mini Moon of Saturn Boys and Girls Clubs, and The Pluto Clocktowers that had a staff look a like at the top. She also deticated the Red Rose Hotel to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.

There was a big party and then the girls were gathered into a small room to witness the 2 childrens' christining. Bonatha slipped a pendent around the Princess's neck. It looked like a 4 pointed star and had a beatiful pinkish purple stone in the middle called Alexandrite. The young boy also got a pendant, but it had a 4 pointed shooting star with a blue stone. When it was placed around his neck, he didn't change into a cat! Janus said that meant that he was to marry a human-born. Diana, Luna, and Artemis were all there and were happy for the two families, as were the rest of the SAILOR SCOUTS AND KNIGHTS. THE END, FOR NOW.

~*~

Sappy, I know, but I think it ended well for my first fic ever! Tell me what ya think! ^_^


End file.
